Ravenclaw Wit?
by 14karatgold
Summary: Cho and Ginny have a catfight of sorts and Harry can only watch. Follows the events of You Snooze You Lose, but can easily stand alone. HxG. During HBP.


**Ravenclaw Wit?**

Summary: Cho and Ginny have a catfight of sorts and Harry can only watch. Follows the events of You Snooze You Lose, but can easily stand alone. HxG

Disclaimer: Don't claim to own Harry Potter. Simple as that.

Rated K+

Humor/Romance

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Love is a wonderful thing, Ginny," Luna said suddenly from Ginny's side, making the redhead jump slightly. They had been walking in utter silence since they had met near the marble staircase. Ginny had to admit that it was nice having a friend that didn't insist you talk the whole time, but was simply there for company.

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"I am pleased to see that you and Harry are getting along well."

"Oh, right, er, me too," she said, slightly uncomfortable.

"It does seem to bother Cho greatly. She talks about nothing else in our common room. It is getting slightly irritating." Ginny was surprised at Luna's blunt honesty. Clearly Cho was becoming a bit of a nuisance.

"If she wasn't so bent on getting Harry back, I'd almost feel sorry for her," Ginny admitted.

"And yet, it is because she wants Harry back that she is acting this way," Luna pointed out as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"True," was all Ginny could say.

They pushed the doors open to the Great Hall together, and were about to part ways, when none other than Cho Chang was waiting, just beyond reach of the swinging doors. Ginny was slightly disappointed that Cho hadn't been standing a few inches closer. Had she hit the bothersome girl, it would've made her day so much better.

But as it was, Cho just stood there, blocking the way even though her small frame did little to help her. She blocked Ginny's way by sheer force of will. That alone was disturbing.

However, Ginny, being Ginny, clasped her hands behind her back and smiled innocently at the girl, putting on a sardonic farce of complete naïveté.

"I don't suppose you could move?" she asked politely after a few minutes of simply waiting. As she locked eyes on Cho, she saw a certain black-haired Gryffindor leap up from his seat in horror. She flicked her eyes to him in warning, and he sat back down hastily.

Cho seemed to notice this because she began to smirk as well. "No, but I could ask the same of you."

"Oh I see," Ginny began sarcastically. "I was trying to enter the Great Hall just at the _exact _moment that you were trying to leave it." Cho nodded smartly. "I don't think so. See, what I think, is that you are so angry at me for taking Harry that you wanted to confront and shove me down in front of the entire school, solely for the sake of humiliating me." Cho's smirk fell slightly, but she managed to hitch it back almost at once. Just this one flicker made Ginny's grin all the wider. "Didn't think I'd catch that one would you?"

"You are so arrogant," Cho chuckled, trying to be strong, though her gaze was faltering. "You think that everything I do has to revolve around wanting Harry and hating you. Well, here's a newsflash—it doesn't."

"And yet, I have some wonderful inside sources informing me that it's all you talk about in your cozy little common room."

Cho didn't know what to say, other than, "You can't believe all of what Loony says."

"Oh, I can. It's something that happens when you become friends with someone. Not that you would know. All of your friends are sick of you now because Harry is all you think about, and curses about me are all that come out of your mouth." She was totally bluffing, but clearly the comment had struck a chord. "Oh, I'm sorry. Have I confirmed something for you?" Still, Cho said nothing. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to sit down and eat something." Cho didn't move, but her will was no longer blocking the way, and Ginny knew she had won. She strode past Cho without giving her so much as a glance.

As Ginny walked in, Cho stormed out, just as they had originally challenged.

Ginny smiled calmly at Harry as she approached him. "Cho's not exactly the smartest cookie in the little blue jar is she?" she asked of him, before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"By the 'little blue jar' you mean the House in general?" he clarified. "Probably not. You're way smarter."

"Oh thank you, my love," she said crisply, very clearly pleased with herself. After all, why shouldn't she be? She had just trumped a sixth year with something other than a good wand. A Ravenclaw no less. Weren't they supposed to be the smart ones?

Oh, Cho's insecurities would not get her far in life.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ah, it's not as good as my original, but I thought it would be an interesting idea to float out there. Tell me, did I make a fool of Cho? That was my intention after all. Please tell me I succeeded.

Thank you!

kt


End file.
